Ichika Nakano
| romaji = Nakano Ichika | alias = Mii-chan''Manga'' Chapter 52 (p. 19). | nickname = | birthday = May 5Negi Haruba's tweet and Quintuplets' birthday hashtag | age = | gender = Female | height = 159 cm (5'3")@5Hanayome (Feb 8, 2018). “「教えて！五月せんせー！」 その１『標準体重』” (Tweet in Japanese) – via Twitter. 165 cm (5'5") | hair_color = Light Pink (range: oyster pink to light pink) | eye_color = Blue | family = | occupation = | affiliation = | manga = Chapter 1 | anime = Episode 1 | jap voice = Ayane Sakura (commercial) Kana Hanazawa | eng voice = Lindsay Seidel |blood_type = A}} |Nakano Ichika}} is one of the main characters of the 5-toubun no Hanayome series. She is the first sister of the Nakano Quintuplets who took the role of the eldest sister properly Manga Chapter 17, page 16 as she is trusted enough to act as their confident and leader, despite the negligible age difference among them Manga Chapter 6, page 2, she aspires to become an actress Manga Chapter 11, page 6 and likes to tease Fuutarou Uesugi (Ichika's tutor) Manga Chapter 2, page 13. Appearance Ichika is a girl with very short hair that has a single long strand on the right side. She has white-pink hair colour, ranging from oyster pink to light pink shade in Volume 1, and oyster white to light pink shade in Volume 4.Volume 1 Cover''Manga'' Chapter 33, page 1 Her notable accessory is a single earring.Manga Chapter 1 (p. 22) Like her sisters, she has dark blue eyes, an average height, a well-endowed figure and large breasts. A stall owner praises Ichika for her cuteness, but she doesn't praise her sister nearby, Itsuki Nakano. Manga Chapter 8 (p. 11). Ichika wears her school uniform with a thin jacket tied to her waist, sometimes with unbuttoned top; revealing her cleavage. She is shown to wear a handbag.Manga Chapter 1 (p. 45)Manga Chapter 1 (p. 46) Gallery Character Profile Ichika Nakano 1.jpg|Ichika's design Character Profile Ichika Nakano 2.jpg|Ichika's character profile Character Profile Ichika Nakano 3.jpg|Ichika's sketch Character Profile Ichika Nakano 4.jpg|Ichika's sketch #2 Personality Ichika acts as the eldest sister of her sisters, as she seems to have a calm and composed demeanor; making herself an approachable person.Manga Chapter 27, page 13 Fuutarou Uesugi noted that her smile is fake and encourage her to put away that kind of smile.Manga Chapter 11, page 9 She initially had pessimistic attitude towards the sisters' learning capabilities, making her one of the obstacles for Fuutarou tutoring lessons early in the story.Manga Chapter 3, page 11 After being inspired by him, she began to change her mind and started to take studying seriously.Manga Chapter 13, page 4 He also helped her fix any issues she had with her sisters; making them closer than ever before.Manga Chapter 13, page 3 Despite her smug expression and teasing behaviour, Ichika is shown to have a weakness to romantic moments happening to her; blushing whenever thoughts about it came to her mind.Manga Chapter 28, page 16 According to Fuutarou, each of the Quintuplets have their own characteristics regarding their sheets.Manga Chapter 35 (p. 10). On Ichika's case, her writing and paper would be sloppy. She was also remarked to pick things up quickly and is troubled when her sisters make decisions without her presence. As her pride of being the eldest sister, she plans to be successful first before telling her sisters about the job.Manga Chapter 11 (p. 12). She is shown to study in between her filming; whether it be inside a car on the road or late at night.Manga Chapter 58 (p. 15).Manga Chapter 58 (p. 16). Fuutarou was also impressed at how she was able to balance her work and school.Manga Chapter 58 (p. 7). Ability Ichika is a model and an actress.Manga Chapter 10, page 20 She is able to impersonate her sisters' expression and traits, showcasing her excellent acting capability, but to not to the extent of Miku, in which she can impersonate them flawlessly. Fuutarou is usually left impressed at how good her acting is, like when she accidentally eats the cake made by him, but managed to praise it wholeheartedly.Manga Chapter 53 (p. 11). She is hinted to have good insight about human psychology, as she is able to, "see through people."Manga Chapter 1, page 37 This is evident when she easily deduced Fuutarou' and Itsuki's quarrel, and correctly guessed the state Itsuki she was currently in.Manga Chapter 17, page 15 Ichika's "big sister" traits are first shown when she refers to herself as "onee-san" to Fuutarou and asks him to consult her.Manga Chapter 1 (p. 24) Among the sister, she is ranked in the middle part of the five, with Mathematics as her strongest subject.Manga Chapter 20, page 7 Relationships Quotes Trivia * The name Ichika means "one" (一) (ichi) and "flower, blossom" (花) (ka). * Ichika notable accessory is a single earring, representing number 1, which is a part of her name and the order of her birth. * Kana Hanazawa (Ichika's voice actress) is the oldest among the voice actresses of the Nakano Quintuplets. References |height=200px }} zh-tw:中野一花 pl:Ichika Nakano es:Ichika Nakano Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female